


Not What You Expected

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are making out when Dean finds out that Cas is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Expected

Dean pushed Cas back against the motel bed, tearing off the tan trench coat and throwing it to the ground. He loosened the tie draped on Castiel’s neck, as well as helped him slide out of the black blazer, pressing his lips to the angel’s and hungrily sliding his tongue against them, practically begging for entrance. Cas moaned softy into the kiss and parted his lips, letting the eager hunter in.

Cas was moving his hands all across Dean’s body, from sliding through his short hair to pulling him deeper by the neck to gripping at his shoulders and back. Dean’s hands weren’t moving quite as frequently, opting to stay in the general areas he preferred, one tangling its way through Castiel’s ravaged raven hair and the other pressed behind the angel’s shoulder blades, pulling their bodies closer.

Dean was now straddling the angel, his experienced tongue guiding Castiel’s and pressing his groin up against the angel’s. He grinned a bit into the kisses when he would hear Cas elicit a soft noise, a moan or sigh or whimper, into his lips, into him.

Dean pulled back from the angel’s mouth, moving his lips down to trace Castiel’s jawline, sliding gently down to the side of his neck, leaving a few light marks in his trail.

Dean felt the angel shifting beneath him as he moved his mouth across the lightly stubbled neck. Soon, however, the shifting gave way to a small quaking, and Cas would gasp every so often at the touch. But when Dean’s hot mouth moved to a spot right beneath Castiel’s ear, he swore he heard the angel let out a short laugh, or at least that is what he presumed it to be, seeing as he’d never actually heard the angel laugh.

Dean pulled back when he noticed Cas was having a bit of trouble breathing. “Man, what’s wrong with you?” He asked, a mix of confusion and annoyance that they had stopped making out to talk.

“N-nothing I just.. It feels.. Strange when you touch my neck.” Cas sighed, not wanting to stop either but he couldn’t seem to catch his breath entirely.

“It feels-” Dean paused, “ohh..” Dean’s concerned look transformed into a very devious one as a smirk plastered itself upon his face, “You’re ticklish.”

“I’m um- ticklish?” Cas knitted his eyebrows together, searching for a meaning to the word. ‘ticklish’, it sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

He started to think maybe he didn’t want to know what it meant when he saw the wolffish grin Dean was wearing.

“Dean what are you doOOOING-ah!” Cas yelped as the hunter dug his fingers in. Dean wiggled his fingers in little circles into Castiel’s ribs, then slid them down and traced them across the angel’s sensitive stomach, and finally move his hands to squeeze at Cas’ sides and hips. Cas was squirming about under him; if Dean hadn’t securely straddled him beforehand then this likely wouldnt have even been possible.

Castiel’s hands gripped frantically at Dean’s, sometimes tugging at the older Wincheter’s green sleeves, other times batting at the fingers attacking his body. “D-Dean! Dean!” Cas simply found himself repeating the hunter’s name over and over between bouts of angelic laughter. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t focus.

Dean’s fingers easily warded off the assault of the laughing and confused angel. He even went so far as to slid his hands under Castiel’s arms, at which Cas gasped and called his name out again, throwing his head back in laughter.

Cas opened his eyes enough to see two gleaming green orbs staring right back at him, and in an instinctive attempt to cease the full out assault caused by Dean’s mischievous fingers, Cas leaned up and pressed his lips against Dean’s once again, drawing him in to another kiss and hopefully drawing away his attention from tickling.

Dean kissed him back, feeling Castiel’s heart flutter as he tried to catch his breath. Cas felt the Winchester smirk into the kiss and mumble, “Well that was a dirty trick. Don’t think you’re getting off that easy.”

Cas barely registered what Dean had said before he felt fingers prodding at his sides and ribs again.

“Dean-” Cas gasped before being cut off by melodious laughter.


End file.
